Various rollover detection methodologies have been developed for activating electrically deployed rollover safety devices such as air bags, side curtains, seat belt pretensioners and pop-up roll bars. Additionally or alternatively, the system may activate visual, auditory or haptic warnings. A representative algorithm for detecting an impending rollover event is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,792 to Schubert et al. In the disclosed algorithm, an angular rate sensor measures the vehicle attitude rate of change or angular roll rate, and an impending rollover event is detected based on a comparison of the roll rate and the corresponding roll angle. Other input signals pertaining to vehicle speed, steering wheel angle, yaw rate and side-slip angle may also be utilized. With any such algorithm, the objective is to discriminate between rollover events and non-rollover events as early as possible and as reliably as possible so that the warnings are issued and the safety devices deployed in a timely fashion, and only when actually needed.